


The Loveliest of Them All

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: No one expected it. Ever.<br/>Disclaimer: Beyond not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loveliest of Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



The unicorn approached, shy, delicate, and overwhelmingly beautiful. Its hooves barely seemed to touch the earth over which it trod. Its tail, like a lion's, flicked through the air, making a sharp, whistling sound. Its lambent eyes - not at all horse-like, no, far more predator than prey - focused directly on him as it picked its way over to Tony Stark.

"I'm...not quite sure what that says about you, Stark," Natasha said. "But I'm starting to believe you made up every single one of those rumors, yourself."


End file.
